


Fonder

by Churbooseanon



Series: Starlight Challenges [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South muses over what she's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> For Starlight Challenge 3/16/2015 prompt: Sometimes I believe that separation is the true test of love.

They like to say that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

They like to say that you don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone.

They say a lot of things that sound absolutely ridiculous to her ears.

“Hey, how you…”

A simple wave of her hand and North shuts up, the point of purple-pink-whatever light over his shoulder disappearing in a small pop. All three of them know how she gets late at night, and North has long since stopped risking her ire by pushing where he isn’t welcome. Instead he turns his attention to the fire and South pushes herself to her feet.

“Gonna take a walk,” South mumbles. She doesn’t expect or wait for a response. All she’ll get is the crackle of their fire and maybe some awkward shifting from her twin. What’s the point of sticking around for something like that? No, instead she just gets up and walks off into the darkness outside of the little shelter they’ve set themselves up in for the night.

Slowly South makes her way out, further and further away from the light and out toward the darkness and the stars.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

How ridiculous. She’s loved that little woman since the first time they met. She’s cared since the first time Connie laughed at her stupid joke, and embraced their passion since the time South broke her nose in a sparring session and who said absence was good?

South hasn’t seen her since the junkyard. Sure, she heard everything that was fed to them, every story about Connie betraying them. Even now, even a traitor herself, she doesn’t believe a single word. Even here, years later, she finds herself unable to believe what North tries to tell her. Doesn’t matter what Carolina and Texas said.

There is no way.

Somewhere out there in the universe Connie is looking up at the stars too. Bright and beautiful points of light that they can both see some of. There is nothing else that is remotely possible. Connie was too good, ranks aside, to fall to those two alpha bitches. She isn’t dead.

And so South stands out in the dark, looking up at the stars.

She hates it, this solitude, this waiting. This limbo she lives in with her brother as they both pine over lost lovers.

But unlike North, unlike Theo, she believes this isn’t forever. She can wait. Fuck it she can exhibit all fucking sorts of patience. Because some day she’s going to turn around and her Connie would be there with open arms.

Her heart doesn’t grow fonder. Just more set in its ways.


End file.
